1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a process substrate using a thin glass substrate, and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) device using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
As all types of portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a PDA and a notebook computer develop, demands for a light, thin, short and small flat panel display (FDD) device increase. The FDD device includes an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an FED (Field Emission Display), a VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display), etc. Among such FDD devices, the LCD device is being spotlighted due to massive production, easy driving, high picture quality and a large area.
The LCD device is mainly applied to a portable electronic device. In order to enhance portability of the electronic device, the size and weight of the LCD device should be reduced. Moreover, since an LCD device of a large area is recently fabricated, demands for a light and thin configuration increase more.
The size or the weight of the LCD device can be reduced in various manners. However, it is limited to reduce the number of main components of the LCD device. Moreover, it is difficult to reduce the entire size or weight of the LCD device by reducing the weights of the main components, since the weights of the main components are small.